Toothy
| Portret =toothy.gif | Płeć =Mężczyzna | Hobby =Jazda na rowerze Bitwy na śnieżki Oglądanie filmów o potworach | Gatunek =Bóbr | Kolor =Fiłkoworóżówy | Krewni = | Liczba_odcinków =70 | Sojusznicy = Cuddles Giggles Sniffles Lumpy Petunia Cro-Marmot | Rywale =Fliqpy Lifty Shifty | Obiekt_Westchnień = | Liczba_zabójstw =~32 | Liczba zgonów =56 |Zgony w odc. regularnych=43 |Zgony w odc. nieregularnych=9 |Zgony w Smoochies=3 |Zgony w Love Bites= |Zgony w HTF Break=1 | Debiut =Banjo Frenzy | Intro_serii_telewizyjnej = | Pierwsza_ofiara =Fliqpy | w_odcinku = Remains to be Seen | Pierwszy_zgon =Spin Fun Knowin' Ya |Aktorzy głosowi= Warren Graff (2000 r. do dzisiaj) }} Toothy jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Happy Tree Friends. O postaci Toothy jest fiołkoworóżowym bobrem z charakterystyczną parą zębów większych niż u reszty postaci, przedzielonych przerwą, siekaczy od których wywodzi się jego imię. Jak zresztą przyznali sami twórcy Toothy często jest wykorzystywany jako "jeszcze jedna postać do zabicia" i przez to w porównaniu z większością postaci, których typowe zachowania są podyktowane cechami charakteru, większości reakcji Toothy'ego brakuje cech indywidualnych. Ponadto, mimo znacznego udziału w odcinkach, jego wpływ na ich przebieg jest przeważnie minimalny i nie zdradzają one zbyt wiele w kontekście charakteru i zainteresowań bohatera. Co ciekawe Toothy gra główną rolę tylko w jednym epizodzie serii telewizyjnej w którym jednak nie ma żadnego wpływu na przebieg wydarzeń. Na ogół jest postacią radosną i skorą do zabawy. W odc. From A to Zoo, Cold Hearted oraz Strain Kringle dostrzec można, że podobnie jak Cuddles, ma skłonność do łobuzowania z kolei w odcinkach Brake the Cycle, All Flocked Up oraz We're Scrooged uwidacznia się smykałka techniczna Toothy-ego. Ponadto w odc. Class Act okazał się zdolnym śpiewakiem. Ken Pontac stwierdził na oficjalnym forum HTF, że Toothy jest jedną z najbardziej niedopracowanych postaci i potrzebuje więcej własnej osobowości. Jednak mimo braków w kreacji, Toothy nie tylko pojawia się i ginie często, lecz również na wiele wymyślnych sposobów. Np. jak w odc. Eye Candy, który wygrał nagrodę główną dla najlepszego filmu publikowanego w internecie na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmów Animowanych w Annency (Francja) i z którym przede wszystkim, kojarzona jest postać Toothy'ego. Wiele z jego śmierci opiera się o urazy oczu i mimo, że należy do postaci rzadko przeżywających odcinki, przeżył w: Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, Kringle Karols, A Change of Heart, Wipe Out, Wingin' It, Read 'em and Weep, Can't Stop Coffin, Banjo Frenzy (wątpliwe), Cold Hearted, Doggone It (wątpliwe), the YouTube Live Episode, All Flocked Up, Something Fishy, YouTube Copyright School, Oh Xmas Tree oraz w klipach z serii HTF Break: Deck the Halls, We Wish You i Claw. Odcinki z Toothy-m {| class="" style="background-color:transparent; color:inherit; width:100% -100px;" |- Rola główna #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya #Treasure These Idol Moments #Nuttin' but the Tooth #Hide and Seek #Mime and Mime Again #Happy Trails pt. 1 #Eye Candy #Class Act #Better Off Bread #Keepin' it Reel #Toothy's Easter Smoochie #Autopsy Turvy #New Season Teaser #Brake the Cycle Rola drugoplanowa #Banjo Frenzy (odc. pilotażowy) #Remains to be Seen #YouTube Live Episode #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #Take a Hike #Snow Place to Go #Dunce Upon a Time #Mime to Five #Blast From The Past #Chew Said a Mouthful #Idol Curiosity #Aw Shucks! #A Sight for Sore Eyes #Junk in the Trunk #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Ski Patrol #From A to Zoo #We're Scrooged! #Peas in a Pod #See You Later, Elevator #Camp Pokeneyeout #Breaking Wind #All In Vein #Spare Tire Pojawia się #I Get a Trick Out of You #Stealing the Spotlight #Can't Stop Coffin #From Hero to Eternity #And the Kitchen Sink #Party Animal #Doggone It #Concrete Solution #Gems the Breaks #A Change of Heart #See What Develops #Wipe Out #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Read 'em and Weep #Wrath of Con #All Flocked Up #Something Fishy #YouTube Copyright School #By the Seat of Your Pants #Cubtron Z Role w HTF Break #Deck the Halls #We Wish You #Happy New Year #Claw Role w Love Bites #Cold Hearted Role w Kringles #Kringle Karols #Kringle Feast #Kringle Frosty #Strain Kringle #Star Kringle Zawody i kariera #Stomatolog - Nuttin' But the Tooth #Śpiewak / aktor- Class Act #Strażak - Who's to Flame? #Pomocnik w cyrku - Mime to Five #Fotograf - See What Develops #Kurier - Aw, Shucks! #Listonosz - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Sprzedawca na wyprzedaży garażowej - Read 'em and Weep #Konstruktor zabawek- We're Scrooged! #Rozwoziciel gazet - Peas in a Pod #Śpiewak po kolędzie - Kringle Carols; Deck The Halls; We Wish You #Uczeń- Something Fishy #Pracownik biurowy - See You Later, Elevator #Kierowca ambulansu - All in Vein Liczba zabójstw Kwestią wątpliwą jest rozsądzenie, czy na "konto" Toothy'ego powinny się wliczać wszystkie ofiary z odcinka Class Act, ponieważ mimo, że to on rozpętał fatalny w skutkach pożar, był tylko kolejnym klockiem w "efekcie domina", który zapoczątkował Nutty. Losy Zgony Odc. internetowe i telewizyjne #Banjo Frenzy: Oderwanie głowy po ciosie banjo dinozaura. (Dyskusyjne, mimo dekapitacji, wciąż był w stanie ugryźć prześladowcę) #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: Odpada od wirującej karuzeli i łamie kręgosłup po uderzeniu w drzewo. #Treasure These Idol Moments: Powracająca huśtawka wbija mu się w głowę. (Spowodowane przez Przeklęty Posążek) #Hide and Seek: Fliqpy skręca mu kark. #Mime and Mime Again: Bandaże, którymi jest owinięty wkręcają się w wentylator, powodując wciągnięcie doń Toothy'ego i poćwiartowanie. 200x200px|thumb|Toothy doświadcza wielu urazów związanych z oczami #Happy Trails: Wypada z autobusu. uderza w klif, lub trafia do morza, pomiędzy rekiny. (Dyskusyjne/ poza kadrem). #Eye Candy: Na skutek zwisania na nerwie wzrokowym, jego mózg i nienaruszone oko, zostają wyciągnięte przez prawy oczodół. Prawdopodobnie najbardziej znany zgon postaci. #Class Act: Ginie w eksplozji szkoły, którą przypadkiem podpalił. #Better Off Bread: Trafiony odłamkiem meteorytu. #Keepin’ it Reel: Projektor kinowy zostaje mu wbity w czaszkę i powoduje roztopienie gałki ocznej wraz z mózgiem. #Remains to be Seen: ##Rozjechany przez ciężarówkę Flippy'ego. ##Już jako zombie, doprowadza do eksplozji nabrzmiałego mózgu Flippy'ego w której ginie. #Stealing the Spotlight: Natężenie świątecznego oświetlenia przyczepy Lumpy'ego, sprawia, że wyparowuje. #From A to Zoo: Przebity rogiem nosorożca. #Kringle Feast: Ginie w eksplozji spowodowanej przez Lumpy'ego, lub uduszony gazem. #Kringle Frosty: Nadziany na nartę Lumpy'ego. #Ski Patrol: Zostaje napompowany tlenem i odlatuje jak balon. Przebija się na ostrej końcówce masztu z flagą. #From Hero to Eternity: Przecięty laserowym spojrzeniem Splendid'a. #And the Kitchen Sink: Staranowany przez fragment ściany, wlokący się za samochodem Pop'a. #Party Animal: Fliqpy, przy pomocy łopatki do ciasta wycina fragment jego głowy. #Ipso Fatso: Poprzeczka sztangi, zsuwając się z ławeczki, odrywa u głowę. #Doggone It: W wyniku pochwycenia przez kałamarnicę olbrzymią. (dyskusyjne) #Concrete Solution: Ginie na skutek zawalenia się mostu. #Who's to Flame?: Ginie w ognistej eksplozji. (dyskusyjne) #Take a Hike: Ukąszony przez węża i/lub nabity brzuchem na ostrą skałę. #Snow Place to Go: Całokształt jego układu nerwowego zostaje wyrwany za pociągnięciem haka Russell'a. #Dunce Upon a Time: Jego głowa zostaje rozbita jak jajko. #Gems the Breaks: Wypadłszy z jadącego autobusu, wpada do pracującego rębaka. #Mime to Five: Odpala armatę, której komora prochowa nie wytrzymuje i odrywa się wpadając na niego i posyłając na słup, gdzie obraca się w popiół od żaru. #Blast From the Past: ## Wpada z impetem na Lumpy'ego, łamiąc mu kręgosłup i samemu ginąc. (dyskusyjne) ##Ten sam rodzaj śmierci co w Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Wpada z impetem na stertę rur i ginie, gdy zostaje rozerwany i przezeń przeciśnięty. #See What Develops: Grom dźwiękowy towarzyszący wejściu Splendid'a w prędkość ponaddźwiękową, powoduje jego dezintegrację. #Idol Curiosity: Tonie wraz ze statkiem. (dyskusyjne, poza kadrem) #Aw, Shucks!: Tonie w stawie, po zaplątaniu w drut kolczasty. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Rozcina głowę wpół o kant szuflady na akta. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Promieniowanie z lokalnej dziury ozonowej spala go na popiół. #Junk in the Trunk: Zostaje rozjechany przez vana Lifty'ego i Shifty'ego. #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II): Zmiażdżony przez Cro-Marmota gdy ten zostaje pchnięty przez dżipa Flippy'ego. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Zmiażdżony przez drzwi. #We're Scrooged!: Lumpy celowo wpycha go do pojemnika z nakręcanymi zabawkowymi szczękami, które rozszarpują go na kawałki. #Peas in a Pod: Oprysk rozpylony przez Lumpy'ego sprawia, że wykrztusza organy wewnętrzne. #Wrath of Con: Zmiażdżony przez siłę oddechu Splendid'a. #Strain Kringle: Zostaje przeciśnięty przez durszlak. #See You later, Elevator: Spalony w biurze na skutek zapalonej przez Pop'a zapałki. #Star Kringle: Upuszczona przez Cuddles'a gwiazda- szpic na choinkę wbija mu się w głowę. #Happy New Year: Zmiażdżony przez żyrandol. (śmierć poza kadrem) #Brake the Cycle: Rozjechany przez motocykl Lumpy'ego. #Breaking Wind: Zmiażdżony między ścianą a pick-upem nieprzytomnego Handy-ego. #All in Vein: W jego głowę zostają wbite kły wampira- Lumpy'ego. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Zostaje zdekapitowany przez Flippy'ego. #Cubtron Z: Wymioty Cubtrona, powodują zapłon jego ciała i eksplozję głowy. #Spare Tire: Przybity do ściany przez uruchomioną gaśnicę. #Camp Pokeneyeout: Zmiażdżony przez głaz. Dodatkowe #Overkill DVD Box Set: Ginie od bomby. (dyskusyjne, śmierć poza kadrem) #TV Series Volume 1 DVD: Upada na widelec, po potknięciu się na maczudze do żonglowania, upuszczonej przez Mime'a. #W trakcie rozgrywki w Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm: Różne urazy oraz zgony w zależności od otoczenia, takie jak pocięcie przez piły, rozpłaszczenie, lub porażenie prądem. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Upada na głowę z wysokości. (moment śmierci nie ukazany) #March 2005 Calendar: Zgnieciony wraz z Cuddles'em oraz Giggles. #It's All Downhill From Here January 2007 Calendar: Nabity na jedną z nart Lumpy'ego. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Ginie na skutek wdychania gazu, zupełnie jak w Kringle Feast. #Spring Chicken Dinner April 2007 Calendar: Pięć piskląt, przebija się na zewnątrz jego brzucha. #It's Back to Cruel Time September 2007 Calendar: Projektor zostaje mu wbity w głowę. #Fall Colors November 2007 Calendar: Na skutek upadku z wysokości. #Nienazwana tapeta: Wspólnie z Giggles podrzucają sobie bombę z zapalonym lontem (moment śmierci poza kadrem). #Nienazwana tapeta z dziecięcą karuzelą: Wylatuje z karuzeli i łamie szczękę przy upadku. #Nienazwana tapeta: Ginie gdy dynamit Flippy'ego eksploduje. #HTF Hot-Topic T-Shirt: Spalony przez Flippy'ego. Widziane w komiksach #Don't Worry, Bee Happy: Rozcięty linką od latawca. (na podobieństwo śmierci Nutty'ego w A Sight for Sore Eyes). #Lost Claws: Przecięty przez drabinę. Widziane w grach #Fire Escape: Ginie przy upadku. #Ice Slide: Zostaje rozjechany przez Cro- Marmota. #Gogo Toothy: Jego mózg zostaje wyrwany z czaszki. Śmierć podobna do tej z Eye Candy. #Flying High: Upadek z wysokości. #Aim To Freeze: Po trafieniu śnieżką Lumpy'ego. #Dumb Ways To Die: Nadziewa się na kij. Urazy #Banjo Frenzy (odc. pilotażowy): Głowa oderwana po uderzeniu banjo dinozaura. #Mime and Mime again: Rozliczne urazy nabyte poza odcinkiem. W jego trakcie widać ich następstwa w postaci bandaży w które jest zawinięty. #Eye Candy: ##Upada na lizak, który wchodzi pod oko. ##Przy próbie wyciągnięcia, wystrzeliwuje narząd z oczodołu, którego nerw zaplątuje się na konarze drzewa. ##Wspiąwszy się po zgubę, dzięcioł dziobie odłączone oko. #Snow Place to Go: Łamie ząb, przy próbie otworzenia konserwy. #Take a Hike: Ukąszony przez węża. #Blast From the Past: Uderza się w ramię po zjeździe ze zjeżdżalni. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Krawędź skrzydła metalowego samolociku rozcina mu oczy. #Idol Curiosity: Wbija sobie w oko parasolkę do drinków i wyrywa je przy próbie jej usunięcia. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: ##Użądlony przez owada w oko, co powoduje reakcję alergiczną. ##Napuchnięte oko zostaje przytrzaśnięte drzwiami i oderwane. #We're Scrooged!: Nakręcana szczęka, przy nagłym uruchomieniu, odgryza mu palec. #Wrath of Con: Pękają mu bębenki w uszach oraz zostaje podpalony. #All Flocked Up: Po trafieniu z procy przez Lumpy-ego, ląduje twarzą w gorącej smole właśnie smołowanego dachu, skutkiem czego traci skórę twarzy. #See You later, Elevator: Zostaje podpalony. #Brake the Cycle: ##Nabity na rurkę roweru bez siodełka. ##Po rozbiciu się, resztki pojazdu wywlekają z niego jelita. #Camp Pokeneyeout: Zostaje trafiony w oko z procy, po czym rozbija się o Cuddles'a Dodatkowe #Zdjęcie na poduszce: Następuje na wnyki na niedźwiedzie, przez co jego noga zostaje odcięta w kolanie. #Winter Break Intro: Czubek choinki zostaje ni niego upuszczony. #Yule Tube (HTF Competition Intro): Jego dłoń zostaje rozcięta i spalona. (dyskusyjne, mogła to być jedna z postaci losowych) #Homework is a PAIN! - Ma ołówek wbity w oko. #May 2005 Wallpaper: Jego oko zostaje wyrwane z oczodołu. Ciekawostki *Wiadomości pojawiające się w wersji Blurb! odcinka Spin Fun Knowin' Ya stwierdzają, że Toothy przeszedł operację powiększenia ogona, oraz, że jest poszukiwany w 7 stanach za udawanie dentysty (możliwe powiązanie z odc. Nuttin' but the Tooth). *Jedyny odcinek w którym gra samotnie to Eye Candy. *Na jego karcie "Collect them All" widnieje informacja iż nadmiernie często nitkuje zęby. *Toothy lubi filmy o potworach o czym może świadczyć oglądany przez niego materiał o Godzilli w odc. Wingin' It. *Jest jedenasty pod względem ilości zgonów w serii telewizyjnej. *Nie licząc jego dyskusyjnych śmierci, przeżył 17 z 70 odcinków w których się pojawił. *Odc. The Carpal Tunnel of Love wskazuje, że Toothy może mieć uczulenie na użądlenia pszczół. *Jak można dostrzec w odc. Junk in the Trunk, hoduje żółwia z płomieniami namalowanymi na skorupie. *Cuddles i Lumpy to jego najczęstrze ofiary. *Większość z zabójstw przypisywanych Toothy'emu wydarzyła się w odc. Remains to be Seen. *Jest jedną z niewielu postaci, które giną zawsze, gdy doprowadzą do śmierci inną postać. Pozostałe to Petunia i Handy (dyskusyjnie). *Po odc. Eye Candy, zaczął doznawać więcej urazów związanych z oczami np. A Sight for Sore Eyes, Chew Said a Mouth Full, Idol Curiosity, The Carpal Tunnel of Love i Camp Pokeneyeout. Co więcej, brakuje mu oka, gdy w Remains To Be Seen wstaje z martwych jako zombie. *W odc. Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, można dostrzec Toothy'ego z dwoma stojącymi włosami na głowie. Nie pojawiają się one nigdy więcej w odcinkach za to wciąż można je dostrzec w intro Toothy'ego z 1 sezonu internetowego. *Jest jedną z niewielu postaci, które zabiły Lifty'ego i Shifty'ego różną liczbę razy. Pozostałe to: Lumpy i Cro-Marmot. **Zabił Lifty'ego, lecz nigdy Shifty'ego. *Na ogół, Toothy ma większe siekacze niż gros postaci, jednak w części wcześniejszych odcinków bywały normalnych rozmiarów, lub ich rozmiar zmieniał się co odcinek. *Toothy i Handy mają tego samego aktora głosowego: Warrena Graffa. Obaj są bobrami i obaj mają na koncie znane odcinki tylko z nimi kojarzone (odpowiednio: Eye Candy oraz Shard at Work). Co więcej w przypadkach obu postaci zdarzyła się sytuacja, gdy w zastępstwie oryginalnego aktora, ich głos podłożył Kenn Navarro: Toothy'ego w Keepin' it Reel oraz Handy'ego w A Hole Lotta Love. **W przeciwieństwie do Giggles i Petunii, którym również głos podkłada ta sama osoba, Toothy i Handy dość rzadko pojawiają się razem na ekranie, do tego w większości tych scen nie prowadzą ze sobą żadnej interakcji. *Jest pierwszą ofiarą Fliqpy'ego, Mime'a i Przeklętego Posążka. *Jest jedyną postacią, która w zasadzie nie grała głównej roli w odcinku serii telewizyjnej (o ile odc. Autopsy Turvy" będący przykrywką dla drugiej części Double Whammy nie uznamy za pełnoprawny odcinek). *Toothy jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w grze Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *Toothy jest jedną z trzech postaci, które przeważnie nie noszą ani ubrań, ani żadnych akcesoriów. Pozostałe to Lifty i Flaky (Lumpy nie zalicza się do tych postaci, ponieważ w jednym z odcinków możńa było dostrzec jak prasuje ubrania w kolorze ciała). *Najczęstszymi zabójcami Toothy'ego okazują się: Cuddles, Lumpy i Mime. Dodatkowo jest najczęstszą ofiarą wpływów Przeklętego Posążka. *Licząc wyłącznie odc. regularnie, jedyną rolą główną którą przeżył grał w Nuttin' but the Tooth. *W jego postaci można dopatrzyć się podobieństw do innych postaci z kreskówek: **Spongeboba Kanciastoportego, jako, że obaj mają pokaźne przednie zęby przedzielone szparą i obaj sporo płaczą. **Timmy'ego Turnera z show Wróżkowie chrzestni, również przez przednie zęby, jak również z powodu tendencji do pakowania się w kłopoty. *Jedyne postacie, które dotychczas go nie zabiły to: Flaky, Lammy i Mr. Pickels. * On oraz Fliqpy są swoimi pierwszymi ofiarami. *Jego slogan w intro 3 sezonu internetowego brzmi: Using a toothbrush is tantamount for twinkling teeth (Szczotkowanie zębów, jest równoznaczne z ich błyszczeniem), co nawiązuje do jego uzębienia. Do szczotki do zębów nawiązywać może również jego imię (ang. toothbrush). *Jest pierwszą postacią, która płacze z powodu innego niż śmierć innej postaci. Dzieje się to w odc. Eye Candy i później w Brake the Cycle. *Toothy zajmuje drugie miejsce pod względem ilości zgonów. Pierwszy jest Cuddles. *Toothy jest jedyną postacią, która zabiła w Smoochie (ofiarą było pisklę). *Toothy jest jedną z postaci celowo zabitych przez inne postacie. Pozostałe to: Cuddles, Cub, Disco Bear, Nutty, Lifty, Russell, Mime, Flaky i (dyskusyjnie) Lammy. *Obecnie jest związany z Nuttym (od sezonu 4). Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wszyscy, poza orłem i niedźwiedziem